Small Towns Mean Big Surprises
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Caroline's cousin, Tiffani, has just arrived in Mystic Falls, and this town will never be the same again. Tiffani gets in more trouble than she ever imagined she could in this small town. She also catches the attention of a certain original.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

There are times in your life when everything feels like it has fallen apart. I was now going through one of those times. My parents were getting a divorce, and guess what, neither of them wanted their 17 year old daughter. I'm not kidding either. However, they were happily fighting over my little brother. He was more of the good child anyways. I was considered weird to my family because I was a loner that enjoyed studying the occult, nature, and anything out of the ordinary.

It was their loss. I'm not being an angst-filled teenager when I say this, but I've never fit in with my family. They were a sweet traditional value type family, so having a kid that preferred being by herself and studying things that weren't considered normal was unheard of for them. They would go spend a Sunday at church while I would sneak out to go explore the supposedly haunted cave systems an hour away from our home.

As soon as my parents decided to get a divorce, everything was being brought out in the open. They didn't have any trouble fighting about how they couldn't stand the other, but neither of them wanted me. They made sure to say how they really felt whenever I was nearby or in hearing range. The best part was they even said it to my face.

My response was to go to the court and emancipate myself. Now I was moving out of their house and I was going to go stay with my cousin Caroline Forbes. She wasn't my favorite cousin, but I didn't have any other options right now. We used to be closer but after she discovered makeup, a bra, and boys, we stopped being so close.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and return to your seats to their sitting up positions, we will be landing shortly," the pilot's voice announced over the plane intercom system.

"To new beginnings," I thought as I moved my dark red hair out of my face and my light grey eyes stared out the window. Caroline's mom would be picking me up from the airport. "Let's hope Aunt Elisabeth is as cool as she used to be," I muttered after leaving the plane. My aunt was always more accepting of me even though she was afraid I would get myself killed when I used to go hiking by myself to go explore cemeteries. She never let me bring Caroline, but my cousin never wanted to go anyways.

"Tiffani," a woman with short blonde hair and a sheriff uniform called out once I reached the main area of the airport.

"Aunt Elisabeth," I called out with a smile and rushed towards her and smiled more when she pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for letting me come stay here until I can get my own place," I said after we pulled away from the hug.

"No problem, you're parents are idiots, my sister included," my aunt said and I couldn't help but agree with her. "Caroline is excited to see you," she said and I just rose an eyebrow at her. "Really, she is. I know you two haven't had the closest relationship since she became a cheerleader and stopped talking to you as much, but I think she's finally getting some sense knocked into her," my aunt continued as we walked out to her car. I was excited that she came and picked me up in the patrol car. I only had a suitcase and a carryon bag so there was no need for a big car with a lot of trunk space.

"Well if she's really excited to see me then cool. It'll be nice to actually hang out with my cousin again, but the first sign that she starts wanting to change me into a mini-her, I'm dying her hair black," I told my aunt, who just gave me a stern look. "Kidding," I said and held up my hands but I was totally not kidding. My cousin might have told her mom that she was excited to see me, but I would believe it when I saw it. Last time I visited my aunt and cousin, Caroline practically ignored me the whole time or tried to embarrass me in front of her so-called friends. Let's just say I ended up giving some of her cheerleader friends black eyes when they tried to harass me.

"Not much has changed on the outside," I muttered as we drove through Mystic Falls, Virginia. A town I had not seen for at least five years now.

"It might look that way but I can promise you that the teenagers around here sure do cause a lot of issues," Aunt Elisabeth said with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought that was what normal teenagers were supposed to do," I said teasing her and she just reached over and smacked my arm. "Don't worry, I'm not normal so you won't have to worry about that kind of trouble from me," I told her as she pulled into her driveway.

The two of us took my bags inside and she showed me to the guest room. It was cute, really bare, but it would work. I threw my stuff on the bed before noticing my aunt in the hallway. She looked about ready to cry, which was rare for her.

"I still can't believe how they treated you," she whispered and I just gave a shrug before I ended up with her almost hugging me to death.

"It's their loss," I told her as I patted her back.

My aunt just nodded before pulling herself together. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "You must be hungry, how about I take you to the Grill to get some food?" she suggested but she was already nodding and walking out the door. I just shook my head and followed her. She was having a harder time dealing with all this than I was. "They have the best food in town," she said once we were back in the car. "Also, Caroline and her friends might be there too since it is after school. Oh yeah, you'll start at the high school tomorrow," she said and laughed when she saw my expression.

"Oh yay, learning," I muttered as we drove deeper into town.

"You act like you don't like learning, miss I skipped a grade and make all straight A's," my aunt teased and I just winked at her. "Anyways, this place has the best food," she said when we pulled into a parking spot near the restaurant/bar. "Let's go see if my daughter is there with her friends," she said excitedly as we exited the car and started walking to the grill.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

We walked into the grill and I immediately looked at all the people spread throughout the place. My eyes landed on a familiar group of girls, but I only cared to see the bubbly blonde who was excited chatting away about probably a school function or a boy. Rolling my eyes, I followed my aunt to a table, since she obviously hadn't noticed her daughter yet.

A guy came over to our table and he looked a little familiar. Our eyes locked and I immediately remembered him. "Matt," I whispered and recognition flashed in his eyes as well.

"Tiffani," he shouted and next thing I knew I was pulled out of my seat and into a tight hug. "What are you doing in town? I mean, it's so good to see you, but seriously, you haven't visited in years," he exclaimed as he set me back down on my feet after we had gained a lot of attention in the restaurant.

"Hey Matt, well I'm going to live here now, well at least for a while. I'm staying with my aunt and cousin," I answered and I saw him smile at my aunt before probably looking at Caroline.

"You're not going to go around breaking everyone's noses again this time are you?" he asked and I could tell he wanted to laugh.

"Only if I deem it necessary," I said with a wink as I cracked my knuckles.

"God I've missed you," he said and gave me another hug. "Food is on me tonight, order whatever you want," he said before saying he had to go get our drinks.

"Well looks like Matt remembers you, good. You'll have a friend to run around with at school," my aunt said before lighting up when she noticed Caroline approaching us. "Hey Caroline, I was hoping you would be here. Tiffani's here," she said even though Caroline was looking straight at me.

I rose an eyebrow at her when she stood there without saying anything. I could see out of the corner of my eye that her friends were staring at us unnervingly. Seeing that Caroline wasn't going to say anything, I finally said, "Well are you going to hug me or are you just going to ignore that I'm your cousin again?" I smirked when I saw a flash of embarrassment go through her.

"I'm sorry about that," Caroline whispered before pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you," she said as she pulled back. "When did you get here?" she asked in a more bubbly tone.

"Just about an hour ago, your mom picked me up and then we dropped my stuff off at the house. What's good to order here? I'm starving," I said and pulled her into the booth seat beside me. "Also, how have you been?" I asked and she smiled immediately already sensing that I forgave her for years ago. There was no point in holding onto a grudge after she apologized.

"The burgers are pretty good," she said and started looking through the menu with me.

I could see my aunt smiling happily at the two of us. We used to be this close when we were younger, but then of course my cousin focused more on being popular than caring about her family. Hopefully, how she was treating me now showed that she had changed into a better person instead of a bitchy Barbie doll.

"Hey Caroline, your partner in crime is back in town, should I be worried?" Matt teased Caroline when he came back over with mine and my aunt's drinks.

"Always," she teased right back as she looped our arms together. "This whole town should be worried now that Tiffani is back in town. Oh but please don't give Elena and Bonnie a black eye again," she said to Matt but the last part was for me.

"I make no promises," I said as I glanced back over at Elena and Bonnie, who were still standing by the pool tables with two guys. One looked familiar but I couldn't place the other one. "Wait a second, is that Jeremy?" I asked and I heard my aunt groan.

"Oh no, you and Jeremy seriously tore this town apart, don't do that again," she said but I was already moving Caroline out of the way so I could get out of the booth and go over towards the pool tables. I happily just smirked at Elena and Bonnie who were looking at me as if they didn't know who I was. I just smiled at the unknown guy before stopping directly in front of Jeremy.

"I'll grab the gasoline," I said looking at him seriously. I watched as a big smirk appeared on his face.

"I'll grab the matches," he replied and then pulled me into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Tiffani. What brings you to town?" one of my best friends in the whole world said as he couldn't quit smiling at me.

"Well first of all, sorry for not talking as much as we should, but my parents are splitting and I decided to get away from both of them. So I moved here. I hope you can share this town with me. I know you're probably creating enough chaos here," I teased him and he just gave me another hug. "Sorry about your parents," I whispered and he hugged me tighter.

"Sorry about yours," he whispered back and I just smiled softly as I hid my face in his shoulder.

"Hey, come join us, I'm about to get some food and you know I can never eat a whole hamburger. Want the other half?" I asked and laughed as he practically drug me back to the table. I ignored the curious look from the new guy and the annoyed or confused looks from Elena and Bonnie. I'm sure they would remember me eventually, and then they would remember those beautiful black eyes I gave them too.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow?" Caroline asked after everyone had gotten settled at the table, ordered food, and Matt had brought it out to us.

"Never ready for school," I muttered before grabbing a French fry off Jeremy's plate.

He just glared at me when I tried to grab another one. "You have your own fries, and anyways, you do the best in school. Don't complain about dreading it, that's my job," he said before stealing one of the pickles off my burger. "This is for the fry," he said and laughed when I just punched his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The rest of the time at the grill flew by and soon I, Caroline, and her mom were back at the house. Caroline immediately went through my suitcase and tried to figure out what would be cute for the first day of starting at the high school. I was going to be in some of the same classes with my cousin and friends, since the school believed in people staying in their age group. I would just be doing senior course work since I was technically a grade ahead. "The perks of skipping a grade," I thought with a smirk while watching my cousin start hanging up clothes and putting them in the closet.

"Caroline, I'll just wear my ankle boots, jeans, a tank, and a blazer," I muttered tiredly as I fell back on the bed.

"Fine, but I have a necklace you should borrow," she said before tackling me with a hug.

"What is it with everyone and hugs," I muttered after I caught my breath.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible when we were younger, but I'm so happy you're here. I really have missed you," she muttered as we stayed on the bed.

The two of us stayed that way for a minute or two and a frown crossed my face when I felt Caroline give a little shake. "Caroline, has everything been ok lately?" I asked quietly, so I wouldn't startle her. "Caroline," I whispered again when she didn't say anything.

Caroline pulled away from me and we both sat on the bed facing each other. She took a deep breath before shaking her head. She gave me a smile, which I could tell was forced. "I'm fine, school and boys have been stressful but that's normal," she said and jumped off the bed. "Well we have a busy day tomorrow so I'll let you get some rest. Good night, Tiffani. I'm glad you're here," she said and rushed out of the room.

I stared at the now closed door before falling back on the bed. I could tell she was hiding something from me but I really didn't have any right to force her to tell me anything that was going on in her life. If she told me then I would be her shoulder to cry on, but I wasn't going to pry when she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Just go to sleep," I told myself and got ready for bed. Falling asleep was easy after the long flight and the busy day. It was great to see Matt and Jeremy again, and it was even nice to see Caroline again. I hoped that this time would be different with my cousin, but who knows how she would really treat me when we went back to school together. I could only imagine how Bonnie and Elena would act tomorrow if they even figured out who I was.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and biscuits, which was a nice smell to wake up to but my cousin's cheery good morning was not what I wanted to hear. I pulled the cover over my head when she entered my room and jumped on the end of the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head," she said and tried to pull the cover off my head.

"No, it's a Friday, why do I have to start school on a Friday? I just want to sleep," I grumbled as we had a tug-of-war with the cover.

"Oh stop whining and get up, you're going to love the school," Caroline said and she finally pried the covers out of my hands and off my head. She just smiled when I gave her my usual morning glare.

"Fine," I huffed and rolled out of bed. I ignored her look as I crawled to the bathroom and kicked the door closed behind me. I just laughed when I finally stood up and tried to burn the sight of her face in my memory. "This will be a good day," I said and started getting ready.

"Don't forget the necklace," Caroline shouted before leaving my room.

After the shower and getting dressed, I found a simple necklace on my dresser. It was a cameo locket with a long chain. I wasn't really a jewelry person but I would wear it. It wasn't flashy and Caroline did give it to me. I knew if I didn't wear it, she would have a fit. With a shrug, I slipped it over my neck, grabbed my bag, and went downstairs.

Aunt Elisabeth handed me a biscuit and a cup of coffee before Caroline practically drug me out of the house and to her car. She gave me a big smile and floored it to the high school. Thankfully I was able to eat the biscuit and drink the coffee without making a mess since she was driving so fast.

"Ok, let's go to the office, get your schedule, and I'll show you around," Caroline said as we exited the car and started walking to the building. She just gave me a big smile when she heard Elena and Bonnie yelling for her to join them with that unknown guy from the other night. Caroline just looped her arm with mine and we kept walking into the school.

"Well that's new," I thought but didn't say anything. I didn't know I would arrive when Caroline was having some issues with her so-called best friends, but if she needed me then I would be here for her. I just gave her arm a squeeze and she gave me a relieved smile. I wasn't going to make her talk but hopefully she would talk about whatever was bothering her soon enough or there might be an explosion. A Caroline explosion was a terrifying thing to see. I had only seen it happen once.

We got my schedule and I did have a few classes with Caroline. Matt and Jeremy met up with us a few minutes later, and thankfully my other classes were with them so I wouldn't be completely alone in my classes.

My first class was with Jeremy, which was an art class. He just gave my shoulder a shove, and I told Caroline I would see her later before I walked with Jeremy to class.

"You know my sister still remembers that black eye you gave her," Jeremy said as we sat at a table together and waited for the teacher.

I just smirked at him and said, "Good. I'd be offended if she forgot about that." I just gave him a wink and he busted out laughing, which was exactly when the teacher entered the room. "Oh I've missed this town," I thought as Jeremy quickly stopped laughing and we focused on what the teacher was saying. I just hoped the rest of the day would go as smoothly as it was this morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

My hope for the day to go just as smooth completely flew out the window when I entered my history class, which I had with Matt and Caroline. I also noticed that Elena, Bonnie, and the unknown guy were in there as well. The worst part was I had to sit right between Elena and the guy.

"Help," I whispered to Matt and Caroline as I walked past them and they just laughed. Matt laughed louder than Caroline, but he tried to stop his chuckles when the teacher walked in the room.

"Mr. Saltzman," Elena called out as soon as I sat down and set down my bag.

"Yes, Elena," the teacher said in a questioning tone.

"We have a new girl. She should introduce herself, shouldn't she?" Elena said and I could just hear that bitchy undertone to her voice.

"Uh, sure, come on up," Mr. Saltzman said as he backed away from his desk and motioned for me to come to the front.

I just gave a roll of my eyes before standing up and giving everyone a smile. I walked up to the front of the class and grabbed one of the markers. I quickly wrote my first name and then spun back around to look at the other students.

"Let's make this short and sweet. My name is Tiffani. A few of you may already remember me. I'm Caroline's cousin and also the girl who gave many of the cheerleaders a black eye a few years ago. Fun day, really fun day. Anyways, nice to meet you all, let's have fun in history together," I said with a wink before giving the teacher a thumb up and going back to sit down in my chair. "Thanks for that Elena, that was fun," I told Elena with a smirk before focusing back on the teacher and the board.

The teacher gave a cough as some of the students started laughing. Obviously they remembered that wonderful day. He gave another cough before capturing the attention of the class. He started talking about one of the World Wars and everyone started either taking notes or texting on their phone.

I kept sensing either Elena's glaring, Bonnie's glaring, Caroline's smiles, Matt's quiet laughter, and the unknown guy's stares. The hour was great in terms of a history class but the staring/glaring from everyone was getting on my last nerve, especially from the unknown guy beside me. I did notice Elena giving him a death glare every time she caught him looking at me. Let's just say that it was very awkward to sit between the two of them and not want to jump out of the nearby classroom window.

"See you guys tomorrow," Mr. Saltzman said and I quickly jumped out of my seat.

I was so ready to get out from between Elena and Mr. Unknown. I went to walk out of the classroom to go to my last class, but I was stopped by the teacher. He just motioned for me to go stand by his desk while the other students left the room.

"Hello, I just wanted to welcome you to Mystic Falls," Mr. Saltzman started to say as we stood face to face.

"Thanks, but I've been here before just not in the last few years," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah about that, did you really give black eyes to most of the cheerleading team?" he asked.

I just smirked and pretended to tip a fake hat. "I definitely did. They were being crude and disgusting to me, and I didn't appreciate it so I taught them to leave me alone. Don't worry though, I'll wait until after school hours if I decide to do that again," I joked with him. I couldn't help but laugh when he gave me a shocked look. "I'm joking, just joking," I told him and he visibly relaxed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Saltzman," I said and went to leave the room, but he stopped me again.

"Hey, I know you haven't been here in the last few years, but be careful. I wish this town had a curfew, but anyways, just be careful after dark. This town isn't as safe as it used to be," he said and I just gave a nod before leaving the classroom.

"That was a little weird," I thought as I went to my last class of the day, math. It wasn't my favorite subject but having Matt in the class helped. I was a little worried that I hadn't seen his sister at all today. I was never really friends with her, but I always remember Vicki being around when I used to come visit the town and my cousin. I would just have to ask Caroline or my aunt about it later.

The final bell rang and I walked out to the parking lot to go wait in the car for Caroline. I knew she had cheer leading practice, but I didn't feel like hanging out around the field for practice to finish. I'm also sure that most of the cheerleaders didn't want to see me staring them down. I might give the scared things a heart attack.

I was almost to Caroline's car when I saw Elena and the unknown guy standing near it. Elena gave the guy a kiss before she left the school parking lot with Jeremy. I walked up to Caroline's car and looked at him, and he just stared back at me.

"So are we going to just keep staring at each other or do you think we should introduce ourselves yet?" I asked as I threw my stuff in Caroline's car and walked over to stand by him.

He just stared at me for another moment before chuckling. "I'm Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you," he said and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Tiffani," I introduced myself while shaking his hand. "So I see you have a ball and chain," I said and motioned to where Elena had disappeared. I laughed at the look he gave me. "Oh your face is priceless," I said and motioned away a tear of joy.

"Very funny," he muttered before saying that he would see me tomorrow, and then he walked away to his own car.

"Tiffani, are you ready to go?" Caroline shouted as she ran towards the car.

"Yes, I'm starving! Let's go home and get some food," I said as I got in the car.

"Forget the house, let's go to the grill," she said and I could tell that the grill was definitely the go-to place after school for Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The grill was as busy as it was yesterday, and Caroline had been sitting with me while we ate until Elena and Bonnie showed up. She gave me a tight smile before excusing herself. I watched her go join Elena and Bonnie, who threw me a glare before they started talking quickly about something that looked urgent.

I just gave a shrug and started eating the French fries that Matt brought me earlier. People watching was always a fun thing to do when you're alone at a restaurant. I watched as Mr. Saltzman entered the building with a tall pale guy with dark hair and blue eyes. He was definitely nice on the eyes, but the more interesting thing was that Mr. Saltzman went straight to my cousin and her friends.

"What's up with that?" I thought as I watched them as sneakily as I could.

Unfortunately, the new guy that came in with Mr. Saltzman noticed that I kept glancing at them. I just kept his stare for a minute before eating another fry and looking away. I'm sure he told the others that I had been looking over there because I could feel their stares zeroing in on me.

"Damon, don't" I heard Caroline say before the new guy came and sat in the booth across from me. I could see Caroline glaring at the man out of the corner of my eye.

"So you're Caroline's cousin, not what I expected," Damon said as he looked me up and down.

I just raised an eyebrow at him and kept eating the French fries. If he wanted to sit down in front of me and be a jerk then I would let him dig his own hole. I would happily put him in his place in a minute.

Damon reached over and grabbed one of my fries, and now he was really trying to push my buttons. "So Tiffani, right, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" he asked before eating the fry.

"Well that's none of your business, now is it?" I asked before slapping his hand when he went to grab another one of my fries. "I don't know you, probably don't want to know you, and quit stealing my fries. It's rude," I said and stood up from the booth to go sit at the bar and bug Matt. "Oh also, if Elena sent you over here to be a dick, please tell her that I'll happily break her nose instead of just giving her a black eye," I told him with a smirk and I sent my own glare to Elena. I just rolled my eyes when I could have sworn that I heard the man growl at me.

Matt just watched Damon leave the booth and storm back over to Elena, and he just gave me a raised eyebrow. "I know you like causing trouble, but this early?" he asked and I just winked at him.

"I don't know who that guy is or why he's one of Elena's yes men, but I'm not going to put up with anybody's crap," I said before offering Matt some of my French fries.

Matt just took some fries before giving a sigh. He made me jump when he reached over the bar and grabbed one of my hands. "Just be careful, Tiffani, this town isn't as safe or as predictable as it used to be," he said and I saw sadness enter his eyes.

I had wanted to ask Caroline about this, but I couldn't wait anymore. "Matt, where's Vicki?" I whispered and I felt him squeeze my hands tighter. "Matt," I said softer this time as I saw rage and tears enter his eyes.

"She's gone, she was killed last year," he gasped out before I noticed him glare at Damon.

I reached over the bar and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry," I said and I felt him hug me back.

"Please just promise me you'll be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you like it did to her," he said and then released me from the hug.

"I pity whoever tries to mess with me," I said and sent him a smirk, which made him chuckle but it still didn't get rid of the worry and anger in his eyes. "Seriously Matt, I'll be careful. Now you enjoy the rest of these fries, I need to get home and do homework," I said and gave him a wave before walking over to Caroline and her friends. It was still weird to me that Mr. Saltzman was hanging out with the group.

"What do you want?" Elena snapped trying to be intimidating, but she really just came across as whiny.

"Oh that's funny, I wasn't coming over here to talk to you, Elena, so do us all a favor and shut up. Anyways, hey Caroline, I'm heading back to the house. If you want to stay a bit longer, I'll just walk home," I said to Elena first but then I focused on my cousin. She made me jump when she practically shouted a negative response. Next thing I know, she's grabbed my wrist, pulled me out of the building, and said she would drive me home.

"Why is everyone in this town so worried about me being alone or out late?" I thought with confusion as Caroline drove us home.

Caroline dropped me off at the house before she left again. I just stared after the disappearing car before going into the house. My aunt was still at work so I just went to my room and started working on my homework. It didn't take long to finish it so I spent the next hour trying to find any cool old cemeteries in the town. I never did get to explore them when I was younger. I know I told Matt and Caroline that I would be safe, but this is what I did. I always went out late and explored haunted places or cemeteries. I would be fine.

"Bingo," I exclaimed with a smirk as I found an old cemetery that wasn't too far away. I could even walk there. "Let's grab a few things first though," I muttered and started packing a small bag before I left the house. I was surprised that Caroline and my aunt weren't home yet, but oh well. I would see them later or tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

The walk to the graveyard was boring to say the least. I had to dodge a couple of low branches and some poison ivy, but I finally made it to the cemetery. I thought I might see a few teens out there drinking, but instead it was empty.

"Better for me," I thought as I set down my bag and pulled out my camera. Some of the mausoleums and tombstones were really cool, so I wanted to get a few pictures of them before I really started walking around. I made sure to tuck the necklace that Caroline gave me into my shirt so it wouldn't get tangled up in the neck-strap for my camera.

Time flew by quickly as I wandered around the cemetery and took pictures. A bad feeling hit me so I rushed to hide behind one of the mausoleums. Slowly, I peeked around the side of the mausoleum when I heard voices. My eyes widened a bit when I saw Stefan and the guy from the grill, the French fry thief. The two were in a heated argument, but that wasn't what shocked me. The part that shocked me was when they started actually attacking each other. They were moving so fast and they were growling at each other amongst the yelling.

I wished someone had been there to stop me, but before I knew it, I had snapped a few pictures of them fighting before ducking back behind the mausoleum. Everything seemed to stop as the fighting silenced and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. Before I could even think the two guys were gone, the French fry thief appeared in front of me and had a hand around my throat. His eyes had dark veins around them and he had actual fangs in his mouth.

"Damon, don't," Stefan shouted but the hand didn't move from my throat.

"Caroline's cousin, you shouldn't be snooping around at night," the French fry thief, Damon said as he moved closer to my face, but I could see his eyes flicking down to my neck every few seconds.

"Damon," Stefan growled but he didn't move to help me as my air circulation was being cut off.

"Oh live a little Stefan, I'll just make her forget this after I've had a bite. Caroline was so tasty. I'm sure her cousin will taste just as good," Damon said with a smirk. He didn't even spare me one more glance before I felt his fangs plunge into my neck. The growls he produced while drinking my blood made me want to throw up.

I tried to stay silent as he drank from me, but the fangs in my throat hurt more than I would have imagined. He wasn't being gentle by any means. A small whimper escaped me when he finally pulled away from my neck and I felt blood trickling down my neck and to my shirt. All I could do was give him a hateful glare as he locked gazes with me.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk before giving a chuckle as he still kept me pinned to the mausoleum. His eyes did something weird before he started saying how I would walk home, take a shower, throw away my bloody shirt, and then forget that this ever happened. He gave me one more smirk before leaving the area faster than I could see.

I looked over at Stefan, who gave me a sad look before he also disappeared. I grit my teeth before digging my nails into my palms. "He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to forget what he did to me," I thought as I grabbed my stuff and started walking back to my aunt's house. "He's so dead," I growled as I stormed into the house and to my room. Caroline and my aunt still weren't home, but that was for the best at the moment. "Damon, you're dead, stupid, French-fry, blood-sucking, vampire," I hissed as I got the blood out of my shirt before taking a shower.

The rest of the night was full of me plotting ways to kill the vampire slowly and painfully. He had another thing coming if he thought he would get away with what he did to me. "He knows Stefan, so let's just get Stefan to bring his friend Damon to the grill," I thought before finally falling asleep.

The next day, Caroline gasped when she saw my neck, which I was not going to hide. If that stupid vampire thought he had put me under a trance or whatever so I would forget, then I had a surprise for him. I was also not going to hide what that jerk did to me without my consent. Honestly, I should be freaking out that vampires are real, but I was more pissed that he had bit me and acted so arrogant afterwards. Caroline looked like she wanted to ask me all day what happened, but she surprised me when she didn't say a word. My bad feeling from last night came back full force, especially when I kept noticing the sympathetic glances from Stefan. He didn't say anything out of the ordinary to me, but I could tell he felt bad about last night.

"Good, let him," I thought since he didn't help me.

The end of the school day couldn't have come by faster. I was walking out to the parking lot and I saw Caroline and her friends standing around her car talking about something, which seemed secret. I rose an eyebrow before walking over without a care in the world. I ignored the glances they gave my neck, but it seemed that they all had something hidden in their looks. It was almost as if they knew what had bitten me last night.

"So I'm hungry, how about the Grill?" I asked my cousin, who gave a nervous chuckle. "If you don't want to go, then no worries, I'll go by myself. I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to catch my cooties or something," I said when I noticed Caroline looking between me and her friends.

"No, let's go, all of us. We need to get over what happened years ago, anyways we're all grown now. No need to act childish," Caroline said but she still didn't lose her nervous tone.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Caroline, why did you bring her with us?" I heard Elena ask as we all stood around one of the pool tables at the Grill.

"Because she is my cousin, and I'm not going to shut her out of my life like I did before," Caroline snapped and gave me a quick glance, but I just acted like I couldn't hear them.

I was too focused on watching out for a certain vampire that needed a good stake to the balls. My eyes lit up when Damon stepped into the restaurant with Mr. Saltzman again. The two walked straight for the bar, but I noticed Damon throw a smirk my way. I just kept my face blank when he looked at me. I wanted him to keep thinking that his compulsion had worked.

"Hey do you guys want something to drink? I'm going to go get a water and say hi to Matt?" I asked even though I really didn't turn to look at anyone, especially not Stefan, who kept staring at me.

"No thanks," some people said and I casually walked towards the bar.

I put a smile on my face and decided on a fun tactic. Mr. Saltzman saw me first so I made sure to approach him. I stepped between where he and Damon were sitting, and I kept my back slightly to the rude vampire.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman, great class today," I said as I discreetly slid a knife out of my front pocket. Mr. Saltzman was distracted when Matt walked over to ask my drink order, and I took that moment to strike. I smiled at Matt as I quickly stabbed Damon in the thigh with the knife. "Hey Matt, can you get me a water please?" I asked him as I heard Damon intake a hiss of breath and a slight growl. I slyly looked behind me to see a glaring Damon.

Matt handed me the water and I accidentally tipped it over on Mr. Saltzman's pants. I turned to fully face the angry vampire now and I got close to his face. "Next time you want to bite someone, it better not be me, you asshole. You're lucky I didn't have this thing blessed and covered in holy water," I growled before removing the knife and walking away from the bar. I didn't even look back. I just waved to the others and left the restaurant. A happy smile stayed on my face as I heard someone following me. I knew it had to be Damon, but when I turned around, it was someone new and unexpected.

He was a little bit taller than me with curly blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a smirk on his face. He just had this aura about him that made me feel excited but scared at the same time.

"Hi," I said since neither of us were breaking the silence yet.

"Hello, boyfriend troubles in there?" he questioned and motioned back towards the bar.

"No, just having to teach a jerk a lesson," I said with a shrug trying to be casual, even though I felt like I was staring down a predator the whole time.

"What kind of lesson?" he asked and he took a step closer to me. "Not to bite you," he suggested as he moved hair away from my neck, which revealed the bite marks.

"Get away from her," someone shouted, which broke the strange moment I was having with this guy. The person who yelled was Stefan. I was surprised to see him, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Damon, and even Mr. Saltzman standing there glaring at the man in front of me.

"Well love, it seems like our chat is over for now, until next time," the stranger said before disappearing quickly from sight.

A tense silence filled the quiet street as I looked at the group, who were staring at me anxiously. I gave a big sigh and ran a hand through my hair. "Caroline, why couldn't you have told me that vampires are in this town?" I questioned and almost laughed at the range of expressions on everyone's faces. "Oh don't play dumb, I was bitten by that ass last night, so of course I'm going to remember that he's a vampire. I'm guessing that stranger just now was also a vampire since he ran out of here so quickly," I said as I walked towards the others.

"I can't believe you bit my cousin," Caroline shouted and hit Damon in the chest.

"I compelled her! She shouldn't remember anything from last night," Damon growled as he rubbed his chest and glared at Caroline.

"Well guess what, it didn't work. So who is going to explain what all is going on?" I asked but my eyes stayed on Caroline, who was looking stressed, annoyed, and sheepish at the same time. "Cousin dear, share what you know about this town or I might do something drastic to your wardrobe," I threatened and smirked when my cousin gave in.

Let's just say that I wanted to know what was going on, but the drama that I had to listen to for the next few hours at the Salvatore home was not what I expected. I was about ready for someone to put me out of my misery when the story once again revolved around another Elena drama. "Maybe she should just die. It would solve a lot of issues," I thought but kept my thoughts to myself. I wasn't happy how Caroline had been treated throughout all of the stories, but I couldn't change the past. I could however make everyone's lives a living hell for how they treated my cousin, who I also just found out was a vampire. "Now she's vampire Barbie," I thought with a chuckle.

"So," Bonnie said when silence filled the living room and everyone was staring at me.

I took in a deep breath before chuckling. "This town is just more interesting now, but you, yeah you, you seriously need to get your crap together," I said and pointed at Elena, who gave me an affronted look. "I'm not going to get into all this mess or whatever, but I will be here for Caroline and make sure you jackasses don't mistreat her anymore. She's my cousin, and one of the best people I know. She deserves to be treated better," I said as I stood up and walked over to sling an arm around my cousin's shoulders.

"You still love me even though I'm a monster?" Caroline whispered and I hugged her to me.

"If anyone here is a monster, it's Damon, not you," I whispered as I ran a hand through her hair. I also flipped off Damon when he growled at me. "Now, let's go home, eat ice cream, watch chic flicks, and stop worrying about the Originals, whoever they are again," I said and started leading her to the front door of the house, where her car was parked. "Bye," I shouted before slamming the door shut. "Well that was a lot to take in, but I still love you. Slightly jealous that you're a vampire and I'm not, but I'll survive," I said and laughed when Caroline just rolled her eyes at me before pulling me into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're here and that you know. It was killing me to hide this from you," she whispered and I just patted her back.

"Don't worry. I'd never hate you over something like this. Anyways, I'll be your partner in crime now. You don't have to worry about those jerks anymore. They only mistreated you anyways," I muttered as we got in the car and drove home.

Caroline shouted that she would get the ice cream and movies ready, while I went to my room to set my school stuff in the floor and to change into pajamas. Something on my slightly open windowsill made me pause as soon as I entered my room. I slowly walked over and grabbed the envelope and flower that were sitting on the windowsill. The note only had a K on the front, and the letter was simple.

"Until we meet again, love," I read softly before looking at the window, and I didn't see anyone.

"This town just keeps getting interesting," I thought as I set the flower on my night stand and hid the note in one of the drawers. "Very interesting," I thought as the stranger from earlier flashed in my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

School was pretty boring the next day besides Stefan looking at me like I was going to try and stab him next, while Elena looked ready to rip out her hair or mine. I just ignored both of them. I was more focused on just enjoying the day and having a good time at school with my cousin, who also looked stressed out. I knew that the group probably wouldn't tell me everything that they were worried about in this vampire-filled town and the Originals, but that was fine with me.

If it was super important, then I'm sure Caroline would tell me or I would figure it out on my own at some point. I was curious about the Original vampires though. It turns out that the new girl, who had recently joined our classes, was one of the Originals. She didn't talk to me much, just the usual, pass me a pencil or share the textbook, but I did notice her smirk a few times when I put Elena in her place. The new girl's name was Rebekah Mikaelson.

"I still can't believe you did that to Damon," Caroline said as we were all walking out of the school.

I just shrugged and pushed my bag back up on my shoulder. "He deserved it," I said before scanning the parking lot. I kept feeling like I was being watched today, but I never saw anyone staring at me when I glanced around.

"Well we have some things to discuss at Stefan and Damon's house. I'll see you later," Caroline said and gave me an apologetic smile when she then said that I should just go home and be safe.

"Bye, have fun! Maye Elena will get eaten alive by a pack of wolves or something else," I shouted back and laughed at the scandalized look she gave me. "You know you want to laugh," I shouted again before she disappeared. "Guess I'm walking home," I muttered and started walking down the school steps. I was almost to the parking lot when someone walked up beside me and looped our arms together.

"So you hate Elena too," Rebekah said as I noticed that she was the one I was now walking with to the parking lot. She was also steering me towards the car that she drove to school.

"Hate is such a strong word. I prefer the term loathe. She's just a whiny brat in my opinion," I answered with a shrug as I allowed the original vampire to lead me to her car. I knew she was a vampire, and I knew my cousin and her friends would freak out if they saw this. However, I had no issue with Rebekah or her family, and if Elena and her group were smart, then they would realize that killing an original could enter an entire line of vampires, namely the Salvatore line.

Rebekah gave a small laugh before we stopped beside her car. "Have they told you what I am?" she asked seriously and I nodded. "So why aren't you acting like they do to me?" she continued.

"Well first of all, I don't really know you and I'm not going to judge you based on what other people say about you. Secondly, you haven't been cruel to me so I'm not going to be mean to you. Last but not least, I think Elena and the Salvatore brothers are idiots for wanting to hurt you and your family. If any of the originals die, then so many vampires will die as well. That fact isn't clicking in their little minds," I answered truthfully, and she kept staring me down almost waiting for me to have a nervous tick to reveal a lie or something.

Rebekah took a moment to reply, but when she did, she surprised me. "Come over to my house tonight. I haven't done it yet, but I've heard that high school girls hang out together and watch movies or talk about boys," she said not breaking eye contact with me. "Or are you afraid that I'm going to eat you?" she asked and smirked when I laughed.

"That sounds like fun, Rebekah. I'd love to come over," I said and she gave me a bright smile before we got in her car and she started driving to her house.

"This place is beautiful," I said in awe when we finally pulled up to her home. I made sure to send a quick text to my aunt that I was at a friend's house so she wouldn't send out a squad car looking for me.

"Thanks, oh, my brothers might be around," she said as we exited the car and started walking to the front door of the house. "Don't worry about them though, best to just ignore them really," she finished as we went inside.

I was definitely in awe of the entire house as we entered the foyer. The whole house was gorgeous but it had this tense air to it. Rebekah led me to the living room and immediately tossed me the remote. She said that I could pick whatever normal teenage show I wanted so I just turned it onto one of the normal channels. I wasn't the biggest fan of television shows so hopefully this would be fine with Rebekah.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," a familiar voice said, which made Rebekah give an annoyed noise and I turned around to see the man from last night.

"Hello Klaus, this is my new friend, Tiffani, don't hurt her," Rebekah said not even looking at her brother.

"Your friend," he said contemplatively as he moved around the couch and took a seat by me. "Hello, I'm Klaus Mikaelson, nice to see you again, Tiffani," he introduced himself formally this time. He gave me a smirk when he placed a kiss on the top of my hand and then on my wrist.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"Nice to see you again too, thanks for the flower," I said with my own little smirk.

"You gave her a flower?" Rebekah asked, but Klaus ignored her. "When did you meet my brother?" she asked me, since she knew I wouldn't ignore her.

"Last night, I was leaving the grill and we ran into each other," I answered because that was basically what happened, nothing extraordinary.

"So I'm guessing that your cousin and her friends told you what we are," Klaus said before Rebekah could say anything, even though she did glare at him for cutting her off.

"You're vampires, the originals actually," I answered and ignored my phone, which was signifying that I had a text message. "Don't worry, I don't have any plans on attacking or trying to kill any of you or your family. I'm not an idiot," I said as I relaxed back on the couch even though I was stuck in a room with two vampires.

"Why would you not want to kill us? Your cousin and her friends want to," Klaus said as he moved closer to me on the couch and took a gentle hold on my chin. "Wouldn't killing me help your cousin's friend, Elena?" he asked and I felt his fingers tighten a little bit on my chin.

"Why would I ever want to help that whiny brat?" I asked as I moved closer to his face. I raised an eyebrow when he only gave me a contemplative look.

"You don't want to help Elena or those Salvatore brothers?" he questioned and I shook my head.

"The only person in that group that I want to help is my cousin, Caroline," I said and he released my chin.

"Well Caroline isn't really on our friends list right now," Rebekah snarled and I tried not to tense.

"I understand she's tried to hurt you and your family, but she thinks she is doing the right thing," I said.

"Do you think you could get your cousin to stop trying to hurt us?" Klaus asked and I shivered when he gently touched my neck.

"I might," I said but was stopped when he rested a finger on my lips.

"I have an idea. How about we make a deal with your cousin?" he said before biting into his wrist and holding it to my mouth. "Drink," he growled and he covered my nose. If I wanted to breathe, then my only option was to drink. I tried to move his hand away from my face, but it wouldn't budge.

I drank the blood and glared at him when he moved his hands away from my face. I went to stand up, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. "Let go," I snapped but he just kept a tight hold on me.

"Shh, you're ok, now then, let's talk about my deal," he said and rested his head on my shoulder.

"What is your deal?" I asked as I looked from him to Rebekah, who was just watching her brother attentively.

"Your cousin will get her friends to stop trying to kill me and my family. They will also give us all of the white oak stakes in their possession. If they do not, then I will turn you," he said and then he told me to call my cousin so he could tell her this deal as well.

"That can't be all you want," I said as I never broke eye contact with him, even though my phone was ringing and on speaker phone.

"Smart girl, you're right, that's not all I want. The other thing I want is you. You will be mine one way or another, and I always get what I want," he said before the world faded to black around me. The last thing I saw was his blue eyes and grinning face.

When I woke up later, I was alone in a nice room and in a beautiful bed. I sat up and looked around the room, but I truly was alone. I left the bed and walked to the bedroom door, but it was locked. My next move was to walk to the window so I could at least look outside and see if I could escape out of the window, but that was my biggest mistake. A scream of pain tore from my throat as sunlight hit my hand. I threw the curtains closed and backed away to the bed. I watched as my skin sizzled, turned red, and then slowly returned to healed skin.

"He turned me, he turned me even though he made that deal," I growled and I went back to the bedroom door and started hitting it. Before I could destroy the door, Rebekah opened the door from the other side. "Where is he?" I asked but she pushed me back into the room before I could leave. "Rebekah, where is Klaus?" I asked but she just grabbed me and made me sit on the bed with her.

"I know you're mad. Klaus is good at angering people, but you cannot leave this room yet. My brothers are working on a deal with your cousin and her friends, and if they see you, the deal will be off. I'm sorry that he turned you, but this deal has to work. I do not want anyone in my family to die," Rebekah explained as she kept a hold of me.

I growled but finally just sighed. "I understand, ok, I do, but as soon as I can go out of this room, then I'm going to slap your brother across the face. I don't care how good looking he is, you don't just turn someone into a vampire without permission," I snapped before falling back on the bed. I grabbed my throat when I felt it start burning. "Rebekah, I'm hungry," I said softly and she actually chuckled at me.

"Don't worry, you'll get some blood soon enough. My brother may have made you mad, but I think he is interested in you," she said and I just gave her a look. "Yes, hard to believe, but now that you are one of us, there is no going back, just give this life a chance and maybe give him a chance," she finished before patting my hand and then leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

Sitting in that bedroom all day while waiting for the sun to set was the most annoying thing ever, and my patience with waiting on Klaus or someone else to open the door was even more frustrating. I could just break down the door with my new strength, but then I had a feeling Klaus or Rebekah would kick me outside the next morning in the sun for ruining part of their house.

A small knock sounded on the door and I sat up in the bed and tried to fix my unruly hair. It easily resembled a bird's nest after me rolling around on the bed in frustration for hours.

Klaus opened the door with a smile on his face, but his smile dropped a bit when he saw me glaring at him from the bed. I really wanted to slap him but I resisted the urge. I would get him back somehow, but not now. "What's with the face? You're immortal now, you should be celebrating," he said as he entered the room and walked straight towards me without a worry in the world.

"Well I would be celebrating if you had let me decide that I wanted to become a vampire, not force it on me. Don't get me wrong, I've always imagined being immortal, but I'm not too excited about the whole sunshine hurts thing," I answered him as I watched him sit on the bed beside me. He still looked too happy with himself.

"I'm curious, why aren't you trying to hurt me now, since I did turn you against your will?" he questioned as he stared straight into my eyes.

"Against my better judgement, I kind of find you interesting," I answered with a shrug before yelping when he tackled me to the bed so he could be above me. He chuckled when I noticed that he was holding my hands up beside my head on the bed.

"Interesting, how so?" he asked and his face took on a serious look, as if he was lost in thought over my words.

"Well you know what you want and who you are, and you're obviously not afraid to do or take what you want. You have a certain charm to you, which against probably everyone's judgement, I find you attractive," I told him and smirked when he gave me a bit of a surprised look. "But don't think that I'm just going to easily fall into your arms," I snapped when he started smirking at me.

He just raised an eyebrow and looked at our current position, which only made me turn my face away from him. I would have crossed my arms if he wasn't holding onto them so tightly. "Well you seem to have a good idea of my character, and you are correct, I take what I want," he whispered and I shivered because his breath was hitting my neck. I jumped when he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my neck before he disappeared and was soon standing in the doorway instead of on me.

"Your cousin and her friends will be meeting us tonight in exchange for you, but I have other ideas now. Be ready to go in an hour. Also, Rebekah has a meal for you downstairs," he said and smiled at me before leaving the room entirely and disappearing either somewhere in or outside the house.

"Tiffani, if you don't get down here soon, then I'm going to enjoy your meal for you," Rebekah snapped from the lower floor and I rushed out of the room since I was hungrier than I have ever been, but unfortunately not for normal food. "Finally, here," she said and tossed me a bag of human blood. When she saw my curious look, she explained that I wouldn't be getting to drink from a person until a few more days.

Drinking from a blood bag was definitely a strange experience, but the taste of the blood quickly overpowered my discomfort at the idea of what I was doing. Rebekah watched me before motioning for me to join her in her room once I was done. She talked with me about the high school, Matt, and even just regular girly stuff. It was kind of nice to have someone to talk to, since Caroline and I didn't really talk all that much. Of course, I had friends back where I used to live, but we had been growing apart for a while now.

Rebekah gave me some of her clothes to wear, and soon she, Klaus, and I were making our way to a graveyard in the outskirts of town. The graveyard was gorgeous in the moonlight and the shadows danced from tombstone to tombstone. Rebekah looked bored, but Klaus looked excited. I would have loved to walk on my own, but Klaus decided it would be better if we held hands and walked together. I knew he wasn't just holding my hand to be cute. He was holding my hand to make sure I didn't try to make a dash for Caroline and her crazy friends.

"Tiffani," Caroline shouted once we reached the center of the graveyard, and we saw my cousin and her friends on the other side of the area. Caroline looked ready to throw a fireball at Klaus if she could, but since she wasn't a witch, she couldn't.

"Hey Caroline," was all I could say before Klaus started trying to make a new deal with Elena, my cousin, and her Scooby gang. I just looked at Rebekah and gave her a bored expression, which just made her roll her eyes in agreement.

"So you'll let Tiffani go if we give you all of the stakes and make a daylight ring?" Elena asked and she looked at the others in confusion.

"Why would you need a daylight ring? The sunlight doesn't burn the Originals," Bonnie snapped.

"Oh no," Caroline whispered when she looked at me. I just winked at her and motioned for her to be quiet as Klaus kept negotiating with the bimbos and the Salvatore brothers.

"What happens if we don't agree?" Damon asked as he stepped forward and almost in front of Elena.

"I will kill all of you," Klaus said but he didn't look at me when he said that.

"Take the deal," Caroline shouted when the others were bickering amongst themselves. "Tiffani is my cousin and she will not be killed because of all of your selfishness," she screamed and I wanted to applaud her for standing up to her so-called friends. "I will give you the stakes and Bonnie you will make a daylight ring, no questions asked. If you are really my best friends then you will help me save my cousin," she finished before disappearing to presumably go get the stakes.

Klaus looked back at me with a triumphant smirk and then he pulled out a ring box from his pocket. He walked over to Bonnie, who looked at him with distrust. He placed the box in her hand and told her to make the daylight ring with the ring in that box. He glanced back at me one more time before watching the witch create the daylight ring. I just hoped it wasn't going to be a trap and be a ring that exploded me into little pieces.

Bonnie finished making the daylight ring, and Klaus put the box back in his pocket. He then motioned for Rebekah and I to leave, and I followed Rebekah at a normal pace. I didn't want to give away the fact that I was a vampire just yet. I hoped that my cousin would be alright bringing the stakes to Klaus. I guess Klaus would pretend to release me safely after Caroline gave him the stakes. I had a feeling that he wouldn't actually let me go, and I was probably right because he soon joined Rebekah and I and put his arm around my waist while we walked.

"If that ring makes me explode into little pieces, then I will haunt you forever," I told him as we walked back to the mansion.

He just chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Don't worry, love. I'm going to test it first. I don't easily trust witches," he said and tightened his hold around my waist.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

"So who is going to be the test dummy for that ring?" I asked Klaus from my seat on one of the nice couches in the living room. The couch almost felt as if it was trying to swallow me whole, it had so much cushion to it.

Klaus looked over at the clock on the wall before focusing on me. I didn't jump this time when he flitted over so he was right in front of me and his face was close to mine. "The test dummy will be here soon enough. I'm surprised you didn't try to disrupt the negotiation earlier," he said as his eyes scanned my face for any treachery.

With a shrug, I lifted one of my hands and pushed him away from my face. I wanted him out of my bubble for just a minute. "Honestly, the only people in that crazy group that I care about are my cousin Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy. The others can go jump off a cliff, fall onto a pit full of stakes, and then cobras can bite their eyeballs," I answered with a straight face. I couldn't help but chuckle at the glee that shined in his eyes.

"A girl after my own heart," he purred before a knock sounded on the front doors. "We'll continue this later," he said with a wink before disappearing.

I just fell back on the couch and let out a sigh. My head snapped up when Rebekah entered the room with a smirking countenance. "Don't give me that look," I grumbled and she started giggling.

"If you want him to kiss you, then next time just grab him," she told me as she joined me on the couch and threw the remote at me. "Find us something to watch while Klaus and Elijah deal with your cousin's annoying friends," she said and I just gave her a salute before flipping through the different channels.

Soon enough both of us were watching a cupcake television show while I could hear Klaus talking with surprisingly enough, Stefan. I had thought my cousin would be the one to deliver the stakes, but I guess the Scooby gang stopped her from doing so. My thoughts on Caroline not being there disappeared when I heard her asking if she could see me.

"Tiffani, love, your cousin wants to see that you're unharmed," Klaus called almost tauntingly from the foyer.

I stood from the couch and tossed Rebekah the remote before making my way to the front door. With a smirk, I flitted past Klaus before he could grab me, and I pulled Caroline into a hug. I heard Stefan let out a growl, but I was too busy hugging and trying to calm down my freaked out cousin.

"You turned her into a vampire, that wasn't part of the deal," Stefan snapped.

"Well technically she is still alive. Why did you think I wanted the daylight ring to be made? Now then, will that ring hurt her or will it allow her to go in the sun?" Klaus growled at Stefan as he glanced at me and Caroline every now and then. My dead heart would have jumped when I actually saw a little worry in his eyes, which was surprising but in a good way.

Stefan didn't answer Klaus' question. Instead, he pulled out his cell phone and called Elena. I could hear her panicked voice on the other end, and a small growl left my throat when I heard her trying to talk about maybe turning the tables and staking Klaus even though Elijah was now holding all of the stakes. "Elena, put Bonnie on the phone," Stefan finally said after hearing enough of Elena's harebrained ideas.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Bonnie questioned and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Bonnie, that daylight ring you made, is it safe for a vampire to use or is it a trap that will kill them?" he asked and there was a pause.

"Why? Who is the ring for?" she replied.

"It's for Caroline's cousin, Tiffani," he said in a frustrated sigh. "Klaus turned her and now if she doesn't get a daylight ring, she will never be able to go around freely like Caroline and I do," he continued as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Stefan, let me talk to Caroline," Bonnie said and she just kept repeating that until Stefan finally held out the phone to my stressed cousin, who looked ready to strangle anyone at this point, even me.

Caroline snatched the phone out of Stefan's hand and rushed to say, "Bonnie, the ring is for Tiffani. Please, you have to help her. I don't want her to live alone in the dark and not be able to go around as if she were normal, like me."

"But your cousin has never been normal or nice to me or Elena," Bonnie replied and I just rolled my eyes at that part.

"Well you and Elena were never nice to her, so how about for once you grow up and help my cousin. I don't have much of a family left and neither does she. We need each other. Please Bonnie," Caroline snapped and I really wanted to cheer her on, but I kept my mouth shut.

Klaus walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me close to him while everyone seemed to wait for Bonnie's reply. She was taking a while to think it over, and we could all hear Elena in the background screaming how I should just be left to burn in the sun. "Don't worry, I can always find another witch if I have to," he whispered to me and kissed my neck again, but I was too focused on Bonnie's reply to really listen to him.

"It's not cursed, I promise. It's safe for her to use it, Caroline," Bonnie replied and I couldn't help but still feel nervous when Caroline hung up the phone and looked at me with a relieved smile.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I only own Tiffani.

Story Start

After the phone call, things seemed to move quickly. Stefan took off but Caroline refused to leave my side. She got distrusting looks from Rebekah and Elijah, but Klaus let her into their home so she could stay with me. She quickly pulled me away from him so I could sit by her on the couch. It was only a few minutes until daylight and Klaus held the ring box in his hand.

"Don't worry, Bonnie wouldn't lie to me. You'll be ok," Caroline kept whispering, but after a few minutes of her whispering, I think it was more for her own sanity than to soothe my worries.

"It's time," Klaus whispered softly as he approached me and he motioned for me to leave the couch and join him by the window.

"I thought you said that you were going to test this on someone else first," I whispered a little shakily as I saw a bit of sunlight trying to find its way through the thick curtains.

"Do you trust your cousin?" he asked and I gave a nod after looking at Caroline. "Then you should be safe, if not, then I'm going to kill that witch and everyone she holds dear," he growled before quickly slipping the ring onto my finger and flinging open the curtain.

Caroline shouted in fear and I just closed my eyes afraid to feel my skin burning. Silence filled the room and I felt two gentle hands touch my face. I refused to open my eyes just thinking that I was already dead and the sun had turned me to a ghost and I was on the other side.

"Open your eyes," Klaus whispered close to my face. His breath hit my lips, which made a shiver travel down my spine. He gave a small laugh when I shook my head and did not open my eyes.

I thought Klaus would say something else, but he surprised me by kissing me. My eyes shot open and his blue eyes were staring back at me with a mischievous twinkle. I could hear Caroline protesting and telling Klaus to get away from me, but I tuned her out as I returned the kiss. I may not have known this crazy original vampire long, but I just couldn't resist him. He pulled back from the kiss and smiled at me when he watched me realize that I was still alive and not burning into dust.

"Well it looks like Bonnie didn't curse this thing," I said with a relieved sigh before yelping when Caroline went to grab me, but Klaus pulled me to him and away from her.

"Tiffani, get away from him," Caroline snapped but Elijah was now holding her back so she could not try to grab me or attack Klaus.

I let out a big sigh when Klaus started growling at Caroline and my cousin was only too happy to growl back at him. "Please stop," I muttered and the growling ceased. "Thank you, Caroline, I love you. You're my cousin, but I can kiss who I want. Klaus may have turned me into a vampire, but other than that he's actually been nice to me. No, he wasn't nice to me just to get to you or Elena. Sure, he did get the stakes from you guys but he only did that to protect him and his family. There is no telling if Klaus and I will end up in a relationship or whatever, but he has been nice to me," I told her and she just looked at me ready to protect at every word. However, I did feel Klaus tighten his hold around me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"But he turned you into a vampire and now you'll never live a normal life," Caroline said.

"Never been normal. Why start now?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Just please don't hurt her," Caroline said but now she was talking to Klaus.

"I don't plan on hurting her, but if you or your friends try to hurt me or my family again then I will kill every single one of you. Leave us alone and I will leave you alone," Klaus growled.

"What about Elena? Are you going to leave her alone?" she continued. She started to fidget when Klaus didn't say anything for a minute or two.

"I have no choice but to leave her alone. I have just been informed by my brother that the doppelganger has just been turned into a vampire. Her blood is no longer of use for me," he growled angrily.

"We're all doomed if that bimbo is a vampire," I groaned before hiding my face in Klaus' shirt. I smiled when I heard and felt him laughing.

"Tiffani," Caroline grumbled before yelping when Klaus left my side and appeared in front of her.

"Your cousin can leave whenever she chooses, but obviously she's choosing to stay. She will not be harmed. Now then I suggest that you leave and remember to leave my family and I alone or there will be consequences," he told her and she shot me one last look before running out of the mansion.

"You know she's going to yell at me until my ears bleed later," I muttered to him but he only chuckled again before introducing me to his brother, Elijah. Supposedly I would meet his other brother Kol later. "So I've been wondering, why do you like so much so soon?" I asked Klaus and everyone became quiet.

"It's because you're his mate, welcome to the family," Rebekah told me with a smirk, which she quickly directed to her brother.

"Rebekah, I was going to tell her eventually," Klaus snapped and Elijah just chuckled at his two siblings.

"Mates, huh, well looks like you're stuck with me, be prepared," I teased Klaus, who only just gave me a challenging look.

"I have a feeling that things are going to be much more interesting," Elijah told Rebekah. Both of them were watching me and Klaus tease one another.

I had never thought about becoming a vampire, but from what I could tell so far, my future was going to be very interesting from now on. I would also have a ton of fun getting to know Klaus and his family, and let's not forget driving my new mate crazy. He needed a good balance in his life and my craziness and his sarcasm would work well together.

The End.


End file.
